


Now I Know (Now I Know)

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, all the boys sing together, the making of the prophet's song, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: A cacophony of voices fills the night, and Freddie falls further.





	Now I Know (Now I Know)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to listening to The Prophet's Song for the first time - there is no plot, this was just a scene that I had to describe somehow.

Freddie lay back in the bed, joint held carefully between his fingers as he watched the sun setting through the large balcony doors. They were wide open, the warm summer air wrapping him in an embrace and providing his brain with just enough background noise to spark that idea he’d had earlier.

 

The hotel room had a hint of an echo, repeating everything he sang into the warm air with a beautiful reverb. It reflected off the walls and the mirrors and the glass, some of the notes escaping through the doors, others distorting and bouncing back to him. The echoes provided his voice with company, the walls singing each note back to him.

 

He closed his eyes as he took a long drag, feeling himself sink further back into the warmth of the bed surrounding him. Tours were so draining, and it felt almost overwhelming to feel such comfort and warmth, the feeling radiating from his bones.

 

Freddie’s voice came back to him as he repeated one line over and over until it became a cacophony of sound, every alteration of a note being mixed back into the ether of music around him. His head was spinning as his voice got louder, the biggest smile on his face. He was falling, falling into the paradise that he had created, beautiful music mixing with the warmth of the evening and drowning every one of his senses. All he could feel was the overwhelming softness of his surroundings, all he could hear was his own voice acting of its own accord, all he could smell was what he was smoking, all he could taste was the lipstick still smudged across his teeth.

 

Freddie didn’t flinch when Roger lay beside him, finding his own comfortable spot in the large bed. He was grounded by the company, by the warmth that he radiated, by the heat of the flame as Roger lit his own joint. He didn’t change a thing, listening to the sounds surrounding him.

 

And then he was falling further, losing all feeling in his limbs as another voice joined his, reflecting what he was singing. Two voices together, two voices in canon, two voices with the walls echoing back the gorgeous harmony.

 

Freddie tilted his head back into the pillow, his eyes tightly shut as he tested his vocal range. The other voice never faltered, copying him instantly, following every word, even the nonsensical.

 

The evening faded into the night, and the words faded into noises. The cacophony grew louder as another voice swelled into the air.

 

Freddie’s mind spun, every part of him feeling like molten sugar, sweet and hot and dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little piece of fun, I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
